All your teenage idols have fled the building
by LePipi
Summary: American Beauty AU The strange boy with the camera seems to be the only peak in Dean's days.


All your teenage idols have fled the building

He first sees the boy at recess, at school. He and Sam were smoking cigs at the back at the gym.

Sam always said smoking was sexy.

Dean didn't think they were sexy. He smoked so he could die a little every day. Some days he only woke up so that he could take that drag a step closer to death.

Funny how you seem to live so you can die.

The boy carried a camera with him, concentrated on filming Dean. He couldn't see his face right from behind it.

"What is with this freak and his camera?" –Sam said from beside him, as the boy stepped closer.

"Hey, hey what are you filming?" –He shouted over him, making the boy lift his head slowly.

The first thing he noticed was hos bright his eyes were. Shocking blue, almost scary in the way he looked at Sam.

"Your friend." –He replied in a low growl of a voice, a surprise from his scrawny demeanor.

"Oh, Dean? Well he's not much to look at anyway, maybe if you're into little girls." –Sam snickered beside him, earning him a punch from Dean.

Sam always played it that way as having fun, like he didn't really mean it.

Dean knew he meant it.

Even so they were still bestfriends. He dosent really know why they are. It just worked that way.

"No. He's interesting." –The boy replied and dunk his head back behind the camera and twitched the zoom button.

Sam kept babbling something, harassing the boy, but he didn't really listen, he stopped listening to Sam a long time ago.

"What's your name?" –Instead he spoke for the first time in their encounter.

The boy then raised his head again, and gave this intense look like he was picking at Dean's soul.

"Castiel."

Sam laughed and mocked at his name, but again, he didn't listen, and seemingly neither did Castiel.

He smiled tentatively into the camera before taking one last puff and stubbing out the cigarette with his toes.

-/-

Sometime after he found out he was his new neighbor.

Castiel seemed to film him every chance he got, in school, at home, on the street.

Sam called him his stalker, the neighborhood freak.

Dean didn't listen.

Castiel's attention was something he found he enjoyed, craved even.

That somebody found he liked what he saw in Dean.

So what if he was strange?

Dean wasn't perfect either.

Nights later as he was getting ready for bed, turning to pull the blinds down he found Castiel opposite his window, a camera in his hand filming him.

He waved tentatively over the boy.

He saw a quirk of lips in the darkness as he raised his own hand to retaliate.

That boy was a mess.

Word got to Sam, ( or he may have even thought it up, you never know with him ) that he got expelled from army school or something and that he was a junkie, and an ex-pillpusher.

Dean was a mess too.

His dad had quit his job, his mother had started cheating on him, the house was on sale, his grades were dropping.

Only difference is Castiel wasn't afraid of his own mess.

He had became the only peak in Dean's days.

He wanted to give him something in return.

If filming Dean was something he enjoyed than he was gonna love this.

He slowly tugged at his t-shirt, revealing just a glimpse of his abdomen.

He could almost see the boy's breath hitch with intent.

Satisfied with his reaction, he raised his t-shirt over his head, standing naked only in his boxers.

He never really trusted anyone to be naked with. He wanted Castiel to have this, perhaps make him a little happy, as he made him happy.

The boy then lifted his head from behind the camera, staring with longing in his electric eyes back at him.

Dean put a hand on the glass of his window, and Castiel copied the movement.

He doesn't know what this means.

But he feels the meaning behind it.

It's a feeling.

It's comfort.

But their moment is ruined as Castiel's father, Zachariah bursts through the door and clamps a fist down over Castiel's head, making the camera fall to the ground. He saw Zachariah's mouth snarling, and Castiel looking scared, and just before a fist was about to contact his face, Dean pulled the curtain back unable to watch it happen.

-/-

Days later he found himself laying in Castiel's bed, naked except for his tight black boxers, while Castiel wore none.

He sat on the ground opposite his bed, a camera in hand.

They didn't have sex. They haven't even kissed yet.

In their time together, Castiel just got up at one moment and took Dean's shirt off. In a chain of events their whole clothing came to lie on the floor.

But it was nothing sexual.

Castiel said he wanted to witness beauty.

Dean told him he saw it too in here.

"Why do you always film me, Cas?" –Dean asked as he layed splayed over the white sheets of Castiel's bed. He felt strangely comfortable in the boy's presence. Like whatever he did, whatever he said would not be considered weird, it wouldn't be judged.

He found freedom in Castiel.

"Because you're lovely." –And that statement was so utterly simple it broke his heart. Like it really was true, like it's the simplest truth in the world.

"Give me the camera." –He said and reached his hand forward, Castiel obediently handing the camera over.

He turned the camera over his hands, examining it as something that Castiel cherished. Trying to see if it too was lovely if it was worthy of Castiel.

"How do you feel?"

"Happy." –Was the quiet reply he gave, and he saw a soft smile in the camera's screen, his sharp features standing out in the dim lighting of the room. Dean too thought he looked lovely.

"How can you be happy?" –Dean asked with a furrow of his brows. Their lives were anything but happy.

"When I'm with you I'm happy. When I watch you on my camera I'm happy. Sated, even."

"You don't jerk off on me do you?" –Dean chuckles happily.

"No, that would be, that wouldn't suffice. " –Castiel answered with a rumble of laughter.

"And what would?" –Dean replied with a smirk, chancing a glance back to Castiel's face from behind the camera.

"If I could have you. In your truest form."

"What form would that be?" –Dean asked wistfully. Everything Castiel seemed to say left him warm.

"Your body, soul and mind." –Castiel crooned the words softly.

Dean clapped the camera close, and set it on the floor, disengaging himself from the sheets, laying himself fully on the bed spreading his legs in offer.

"Then take me." –He sighed as Castiel got up slowly walking over to him, a dazed and grateful smile on his face.

He lowered his body slowly over Dean's own, securing himself between his hips placing a soft brush of lips over his own, which Dean returned eagerly.

"You don't know how lucky we are to have found each other." –Castiel whispered as Dean took his mouth hungerly.

They weren't perfect.

Nothing like how everyone liked to pretend they were.

They were both disasters.

But the push and pull of their colliding bodies is their cure.

**So I just watched American Beauty and I have always had this AU in my head, and I just had to write these short snippets down immediately! Just because if I obsess over the idea for too long I will never write it down, so here you have it! I'm thinking of just doing one fanfic in which I write daily AU's like some others are doing? I have all these ideas, but I don't know if I have the stamina for it? x)**

**I would have wrote a detailed sex scene, but to be frank I am sick of all the sex in destiel fics. The best fics I've read have had zero sex, and believe me they were just as great without. It's just I was reading this fic, which was actually really good and it's like 40 000 words long ( not exaggerating ) and it's a good fic but every 3rd page was like sex and then sex and after that sex and it just clouded over the story. A good story can stand alone without the smut. :)**

**Still****I****hope****you****enjoyed****it!**


End file.
